XFire
XFire, currently known as Ecksphyre, is a BZPower comic maker and artist who joined July 27, 2005. He posted his first series on August 11, 2005 and later his first attempt at spriting on August 19, 2005. He is known for his short, sometimes more serious comics which aren't meant to be that funny. To this date, he remains a somewhat obscure and unpopular comic maker but having started 2005 - he may have influenced some people and is known by a fair amount of comic makers for his original ideas. Months after creating Quest and inspiring the User Choice-Oriented Comic Series, he became one of the more popular names in recent comic making. Comics XFire's Comics XFire's first comics, launched on August 11, 2005 used Rayg 2.0. They received a total of 27 posts, lasted for 11 comics and weren't successful (mainly due to the fact that XFire abandoned them for some reason). However, these marked the beginning of XFire's comic career. XFire's Comics V2 On December 10, 2005 XFire re-launched his comics. They lasted for a total of 17 comics (12 comics, 4 short comics and 1 Christmas special). They were more successful than his last comics, gaining a total of 41 posts. They used Rayg and RZMIK. Unfortunately, they died out after XFire announced Comic 12. PGses were Toa Mike, MangaBoy722, Phyoohrii and Dreiken. XFire's Comics Version 3 On April 6, 2006 XFire launched V3 of his comics. Once again, he used Rayg and RZMIK. This version was the least successful of all due to the fact that it only lasted for 4 comics and 1 Easter special, with the only replies being one from Dreiken and the rest being a conversation between XFire and Phyoohrii. After this series failed, XFire took a hiatus from comic making and instead began animating, spriting, banner making and sketching. along with his alter-ego Dark Purple.]] Land of Purple On October 22, 2007 XFire returned from his hiatus and started Land of Purple. It lasted for a total of 17 comics (including 2 Flash specials, a Christmas-themed 1-paneler, an Easter special and one storyline comic). Once again, the series wasn't too successful. It however introduced XFire's first comics made in Flash, and as usual - was supported by Phyoohrii. Heroes XFire was briefly a co-author in Heroes with a supervillain alter-ego of Dark Purple. He only lasted for two comics, until being fired at the end of the first season, These can be seen here. This was due to him only posting once in the topic and sending all his comics by PM, according to Kortu. Quest On March 26, 2009 XFire started his comeback series - Quest. It is very special compared to other comic series due to the fact that every comic is an animated .GIF file meant to act like a video game command (i.e. create a bomb shelter or swim). These commands are done by PMing XFire with your own suggestion on what the player should do next so he can animate it and post it as a comic. Recently, he has begun to make Flash animations, which help to convey the story in a diverse way. Copyright Expired XFire is one of the three new authors hired in the relaunch of Copyright Expired - March 23, 2010. External links *XFire's Brickshelf *BZPower Profile Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters